


You can do it!

by EternalWinterSleep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, It's just a drabble, M/M, Shiro with prosthetic wing, Wingfic, over all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWinterSleep/pseuds/EternalWinterSleep
Summary: It wasn’t enough to lose an arm, but a wing as well. Something so second nature as the gift of flight was suddenly stripped from his curled fingers. This new wing was light, the Olkari had crafted it well, but it wasn’t the same. Maybe he wasn’t meant to kiss the sky anymore. Maybe those days were long since passed.Lance won’t allow that to be the case.(Taken from AshestheTerrible's art this is based off of)





	You can do it!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshesTheTerrible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/gifts).



> THis entire thing is based off of AshestheTerribles mini comic found   
> http://ashessmashes.tumblr.com/post/172294920174/my-contribution-to-the-first-day-of-shance-support
> 
> I just couldn't help it. <3

Takashi stood near the cliff, looking out over the waters. He glances over his shoulder at the artificial wing that was built as thanks to him by the Olkari. The light weight metal frame, and the feathers crafted from the surrounding foliage. It had been two years since the weight upon his back was balanced, and he wasn’t sure what to think anymore. A part of him urged him to just run and jump and take to the skies once more, and the darker, nagging part of his mind told him it wouldn’t work, he was just destined to never return to the sky.

Lance had seen Takashi leave their loaned abode from the Olkari and followed him quietly out towards a low cliff. It had been a few weeks since the surgery, and they assured he should have been able to fly again the previous week, however, he hadn’t found the courage to do so yet. He walked up and gentle placed his hand on Takashi’s shoulder “Hey… Thinking about going out? Mind if I join you?” He asks smiling.

Takashi looks at him then looks away “I don’t know if I can do this.”  
  
“Yes you Can.”

“Lance- “

“C’mon!” Lance grins and grabs his hand and starts walking to the cliff

“But what if it doesn’t work. I’ll fall!”

“That’s why I’m here. So I can catch you. I’ll never let you fall” Lance smiles at his friend and secret crush. He couldn’t stand seeing Takashi miss going on flights with them, and knew this new wing would work. It had too.

“Let’s go!” Lance shouted as he pulled hard, his wings flaring out as they dropped off the cliff, and he smiled brightly as he saw Takashi’s own wings flare out, catching the draft and lifting him higher.

Takashi started to panic as he was pulled with Lance over the edge until his wings caught the draft, lifting him higher. His eyes grew wide and he couldn’t help the flush and grin that graced his features as he once more took to the skies, wind whipping his hair out of his face. He looked over to Lance, catching him staring.

“See... I knew you could do it.” He smiles and lets go of Takashi’s hand to glide near him.

“Thank you Lance…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I just kinda threw it together -coughs- I will get around to putting out more for my chaptered fics soon enough >.>


End file.
